Happy ending
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: The song is 'I will' by Sowelu aka Fullmetal alchemist's 4th ending. 5927 aka Gokuderaq x Tsuna. Implied M-preg! Rated T for shonen-ai.


Shiki: I won't lie to you…I was just doing the usual with this fic as I do with others. Making it up as I go along! So if this one sucks it's because even though I do this everytime I wasn't feeling all that great when I typed this so sorry if it disappoints!

DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

_Its okay if I don't stop my overflowing tears  
At the end of this sadness, the light will surely shine on me  
_  
He always said it was fine.  
Gokudera hardly ever cried because he believed only the weak cry.  
He cried once, in front of Tsuna.  
He remembers apologizing and Tsuna saying "It's alright. Cry if you need to. I'll always be here."

_Yes, I've believed in the same feeling  
I've gazed at the memory that has been erased.  
_  
The feeling of love.  
He didn't know how to explain it without sounding like a school girl but it felt good.  
He felt it before. With the pretty pianist lady, but that was a different kind of love.

_Although I cannot meet you right now  
I conceal those painful feelings  
_  
----TYL----  
Gokudera knew that Tsuna was dead.  
He knew it was okay to cry. But couldn't bring himself to do so.  
He hid these feelings of pain.  
From who? Even he didn't know.

_I wanna make it clearer that I can become stronger  
_  
Maybe he wanted to prove that he could become stronger.  
Not to himself but to Tsuna.  
He didn't need to cry. He wouldn't allow himself to show his pain to anyone.

_It's okay if I don't stop my overflowing tears  
At the end of this sadness, the light will surely shine me_

The lesson he had learnt from Tsuna wasn't forgotten just ignored.  
At least he knew this much: when he died he'd make sure to meet up with Tsuna.

_Those things that have been broken from hurrying too much  
I will regain them in order to still be myself as I walk on  
_  
----TYE----  
He wanted to grow up already.  
Be an adult so he and Tsuna could enjoy life without restrictions.  
He wanted to show Tsuna a great life. One where they would be happy.

_Hey, when I meet you again  
Say 'goodbye' to me first_

That thought always went through his head.  
Tsuna was...dead. In the future he was dead.  
He might as well say goodbye to him instead of 'hello'.  
They would never enjoy an adult life together.

_I believe in a newer tomorrow_

To his surprise Tsuna was alive.  
This gave him hope.  
Both of them hope.  
Hope for a new tomorrow. A better future.

_The time that is passing by, without haste nor hurry  
Is changing into kindness, while not forgetting the pain_

Now he enjoyed every moment of life.  
Being with Tsuna, holidays, birthdays, heck even going to baseball idiots games, everything.  
That pain. Though not forgotten, was put behind.

_This overly-innocent heart that has been hurt  
I will hold it tightly for my new self to be reborn_

Tsuna truly believed his heart, though tainted, was still innocent.  
His pain was his motivation. To protect those around him.  
Like a kid determined to defend their friends.  
This motivated Tsuna to be different.  
To be brave so Gokudera wouldn't have to want to protect everyone.

_It's okay if I don't stop my overflowing tears  
At the end of this sadness, the light will surely shine me_

----TYL----  
Gokudera was crying.  
It was truly a moment of...happiness?  
Tsuna was walking down the aisle with Lemitsu.  
Gokudera was waiting for him at the end.

_The time that is passing by, without haste nor hurry  
Is changing into kindness, while not forgetting the pain  
_  
They were getting married.  
The pain of thinking Tsuna was dead.  
It was forgotten. There was no need to know that pain.

_Those things that have been broken from hurrying too much  
I will regain them in order to still be myself as I walk on_

Everything they went through.  
Learning how to trust, having that trust broken.  
In the end all that mattered were the good times.  
Not hurrying, enjoying life to its fullest.  
"Hey Tsuna." Gokudera said.  
"What is it?" Tsuna said while doing something on his laptop.  
"Needs a change!" Gokudera said.  
Tsuna sighed and took the baby from his hands.  
"Come on Suzaku." Tsuna headed towards the nursery.  
Gokudera looked over at the laptop.  
Pictures of their wedding.  


* * *

Shiki:....I am pissed at this! Google chrome sucks ass! But Mozilla keeps crashing so I have to use this till my brother fixes what he did!

R&R please!


End file.
